The Ultimate Climb, Ladder Match
The Ultimate Climb, Ladder Match is a multi-person ladder match held by the virtual professional wrestling promotion GCA. First contested at GCA's Ultimate Climb special event beginning in 2018. The prize in the match is a briefcase containing a contract for a championship match, which can be "cashed in" by the holder of the briefcase at any point in the year following their victory. If the contract is not used within the year of winning it, it will be invalid, but this has yet to happen. The first match was contested in 2018 at The Ultimate Climb special event on March 18, 2018, after being invented by the Global Creations Alliance, Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft. Concept The Ultimate Climb Ladder Match can feature anywhere from 6–8 participants, with the objective being to retrieve a briefcase that is suspended 20 feet above the ring. History 2018 On March 11, 2018; the Global Creations Alliance, Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft announced on his Twitter that the inaugural Ultimate Climb Ladder Match would take place at the GCA March 2018 special event "The Ultimate Climb". When the announcement was made it stated that the first man to obtain the briefcase that is located 20-feet above the ring, will gain a championship contract. ''' '''On March 17, 2018, Robert Ashcroft announced via his Twitter account the six GCA Superstars that would be in the inaugural match. He revealed that; Aaron Stone, Seto Wreck, Vavien White, Pacman Jackson, Chris Diamond and Bonifer Wyatt would be participating. On the August 11, 2018 edition of GCA Wrestling, Seto Wreck cashed in his briefcase after being controlled via hypnosis by Count Magnizard. He cashed it in right after R3DD had just defended the GCA Global Championship against Yuri The Reaper. Seto Wreck was successful in winning the GCA Global Championship. 2019 On March 16, 2019 at the GCA Wrestling Season Three premiere show, GCA President.Founder, Robert Ashcroft announced that The Ultimate Climb special event (PPV) would be returning for the second time on April 21st. It was also announced that The Ultimate Climb, Ladder Match would also be returning. However, the following at the inaugural GCA: Empress show, Lori Love announced that this years event would also see the women's division get there own version of the match. On April 4th, GCA announced on Twitter that the GCA President/Founder, Robert Ashcroft would appear in front of the GCA WrestleVerse on the April 10th edition of GCA Wrestling and announce the participants for the men's match. He revealed that; Anthony Stiff, Shogun, TAMURA, Sylar Jordan, KDOG, Hade Mercer, Malcom Black and Ryan Riley would be entering the ladder match. However, after the announcement was made, Anthony Stiff was taken out of the match after suddenly retiring from wrestling leaving an empty spot. On the April 15th edition of GCA: Empress, Lori Love announced the female competitors that would be entering the inaugural Women's Ultimate Climb, Ladder Match. She revealed that; Matilda Meadows, Kiara White, Britney Quinn, Marilynn Marie, Iva Batory, Elektra Morgan would be entering the match. The final two participants were later announced. These final two were Bad Amy and the debuting Jaycee Brite. Matches Statistics Record Cash-In Matches Participant List Males Females __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling Category:GCA Special Event Category:GCA Special Events